


Our Life

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could go back and never have been Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had about if they never became king or queen  
> Enjoy :)

Richard POV. 

"I wish I could go back and never have been Queen." she told me.

Her words rushed though my head.

"Anne?" I called out noticing she was absent from our bed.

She walked in carrying a child he looked similar to Edward.

I noticed her round stomach, she was with child once more ?

"Richard, will you take George?" she asked, holding him towards me.

I smiled, "Of course."

She smiled, "Thank you my love."

Maybe it would have been better like this, if we never became King and Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne POV. 

"Anne I need you please." He said.

"Richard." I mumbled.

"Yes my heart?" he asked.

"I do not feel very well, I think I'm with child." I told him. 

His smile was the brightest, why couldn't we have lived like this?

No throne just us together with our beautiful family

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
